1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for providing sucking force, and more particularly to a sucker structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sucker is able to provide sucking force to suck and fix an object. The conventional suckers can be substantially classified into two types. One is the sucker connected to a power source (such as a sucking device). The other is the sucker free from any power source. The sucker operates in a principle that the air pressure in the sucker is smaller than the atmospheric pressure so as to create sucking force.
No matter which type the sucker pertains to, the conventional sucker can be only applied to a polished surface such as glass. In the case that the sucker is applied to a non-polished surface, the internal air chamber of the sucker will communicate with the outer side to loss the sucking effect. Therefore, it is always an important topic in this field how to maintain the sucking force of the sucker and enhance the load capability of the sucker.